Dead Men Walking
Dead Men Walking is a book written by Dan J. Hawkins. It is the fifth book in the Hawcross series and is set in a fictional reality. The book focuses on the character Rex Lincoln as he carries on his activities after the Dark War. Rex is enlisted to stop Hornet, a superhuman who plans to destroy Hawcross. Synopsis After over 300 years involved in an intergalactic War to save Earth, a Biologically enhanced Soldier named Forest Washington returns home only to find his Planet in ruins. Locating the Human Race on Hawcross, Forest is thanked for his services and simply asked to conform to a World that has moved on without him. Infuriated, Forest vows to restore Humanity to the memory he fought for, outing his former Companions and raising an Army, Hawcross once again turns to Veteran Soldier, Rex Lincoln and a rag-tag Team to stop Forest and the threat he poses. Plot "Hornet", a Human who was subjected to tests along with several other subjects by teh Government. They were called the Gibson and were planned to be America's Supermen. Hornet was a Soldier and a Patriot and was sent to investigate a supposedly crashed Alien Ship in the Atlantic Ocean which was revealed to be occupied by Hostile Extra Terrestrial Lifeforms that Hornet battled with for the next 100 years. In his absense the rest of the Gibson had become somewhat controversial and even dangerous when one became a criminal and robbed several banks and committed one murder. The Gibson were all given the chance to remain in their forms and face constant battles with the public and the possiblity of Extermination if things got worse or the choice to change their forms into that of young adults and live in hiding for the rest of their lives, never to use their powers again. Now rising from the Sea after 100 years of service to America, Hornet has found a very different world. Unwelcomed back and forgotten by all but a few, Hornet is not greeted with Parades and Medals but told he must fall in line with the rest of the Gibson. After only a week of hiding, Hornet refuses to change his form for that of a younger male and attacks two Police Officers. With this he becomes a Terrorist and claims he will return Hawcross to what it once was and targets England as a Blasphemy and disgrace to his once great colony. Claiming he will out all the Gibson in hiding and kill any of them who are unwilling to come to his aid. With this Rex steps up and partners with his old ally Paulie Swift and new love intrest Abbi Worthington to defeat Hornet and his rising team of Gibson while trying to seek the aid of those who will not help him. Characters and Look-Alikes *Rex Lincoln - Jake Gyllenhall *Paulie Swift - Toby Maguire *Abbi Worthington - Marion Cotillard *Forest Washington/The Hornet - Bryan Cranston *Jessica Washington - Naomie Harris *Gregg Baker - James McAvoy *Jessica Simpson *Leonard Sanderson *Clay Flanders - Tom Hanks *Peter McFarlane - John Hannah *Mycroft Roulette - Ron Pearlman